


A Trip to the Mall

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fem! Jack, Team Lads, day 3/25, fahc kids, ryan is about 13 in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: Jack takes the Lads to the mall to see Santa!But, will the Lads behave or will Santa rush back to the North Pole and add 3 names to the naughty list?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	A Trip to the Mall

It was a busy day at the mall, but that didn't stop Jack and the Lads from making a trip there. Jack promised them that one day, she'd take them to see Santa at the mall. And today was that day.

Michael, age 9, was very excited to see the big man in person. He always heard from Geoff about how fat he was and how he always had trouble getting down the chimney to deliver toys to everyone. And about how he always knew when Michael would take a bite out of the cookies on Santa's plate. 

Gavin always referred to Santa as Father Christmas, seeing as he came from England. He was used to going to a grotto to see him, but the mall would be close enough. He always stayed close to big brother Michael, holding his hand and looking around at all he busy shoppers. At the age of 7, everything looked big to him. All those shopping bags people carried could fit so many of his favorite toys.

Lil J was also very excited to see Santa. He wore his lucky orange and purple scarf that Santa got him a year ago, and hoped he would remember the trip he made to deliver it. Jeremy held Michael's other hand, because he didn't want to be a lost 6 year old in this crowd. And Jack told everyone to stay close.

"Jack, can we get a cookie to give Santa when we see him?" Jeremy asked, tugging on Jack's Hawaiian shirt. 

Jack just looked down at him and smiled. "Now, Jeremy. We can't give him cookies yet. If we give him cookies now, he'll probably want more and won't be able to go down the chimney to give you a new monster truck."

"Yay! Monster truck! I want one to match my scarf!" Jeremy smiled, waving one half of his scarf around.

Michael just rolled his eyes. "Those colors are ugly."

Jeremy sniffled and let go of Michael's hand, now hugging Jack and starting to cry. He'd let out occasional 'hap haps' while crying, and trying to catch his breath.

"Micoo! That wasn't very nice! Father Christmas won't like that!" Gavin scolded.

"We aren't even close to him! So, he can't see me!" Michael shrugged.

"But, he does have elves. Like that elf that we have at home that sits on the living room table with a notepad. He's bloody creepy, but I'm sure he saw when you broke one of Ryan's masks..."

Michael's eyes widened. He forgot about the elves. He saw Polar Express. They have cameras and monitors that catch all the bad things. He immediately went to Jeremy and tapped him on the shoulder. 

"I'm sorry." Michael muttered.

Jeremy looked up from hugging Jack's shirt, his eyes holding back some tears. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Michael said, ruffing Jeremy's hair with a smile.

Jack was relieved when she saw that the line was fairly short to see Santa today.

"All right, boys. Stay right here and don't move around so much. We're almost at the front of the line already. I promised Geoff to record you guys, since you're gonna have a picture taken anyway. So, I expect you all to behave, okay?"

"Okay!" they all cried.

It took about 20 minutes of impatient waiting before it was finally their turn. Jack took the liberty of going first. The area was set up with a big Christmas tree and snow on the ground, Santa sitting in his grand chair and toy soldiers standing on either side of the chair. 

"Hello, Santa." Jack waved with a smile. "It's nice to see you."

"Ho-ho-ho! Hello, there! What a nice shirt you have there! Reminds me of my summer vacation!" Santa winked.

Jack giggled. "Thank you. I've come here today with my 3 boys. They've been waiting a very long time to meet you and are very excited. Let me introduce you." she picked up Jeremy first and put him on Santa's lap.

"Wow!" Jeremy gasped in awe.

"Santa, you remember Jeremy, right? You gave him that scarf he's wearing." Jack asked, now free to take out her camera to record.

"Ah, yes! I remember! You were a good boy that year. Though I do remember most of your list asking me for orange and purple things." Santa laughed.

"Mm-hmm! They're my favorite colors!" Jeremy smiled. "Can I have an orange and purple monster truck, pwease? One that goes really fast, too! And it's really strong and can push cars off of cliffs, if it wanted to!" 

Santa gasped. "Ho-Ho-Ho, oh my! That sounds like a lot of work for my elves to do, but I'll ask them about it. Have you been a good boy this year?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yep!"

"Are you sure, Jeremy?" Jack asked.

Jeremy looked between Jack and Santa and started to whimper. "I...I did a bad thing."

"Oh, my." Santa gave Jeremy a pat on the head. "What bad thing was it?"

"W-well...instead of cleaning up my room one time, I played Spyro the Dragon instead."

"All 3 games. Non-stop." Michael added.

"And he only had junk food to eat." Gavin piled on.

"B-but, it was for a good cause! Right, Jack?" Jeremy asked for validation.

Jack chuckled lightly and nodded. "He's right, Santa. It was for charity. It's called Extra Life. He raised a lot of money for sick kids in need and I couldn't be more proud of him."

Santa's eyes widened. "Wow, Jeremy! You really have been good! That was a very nice thing to do, but next time, maybe clean your room before playing video games. Even if it is for charity. Wanna know a secret?"

Jeremy nodded.

"Since I'm surrounded by toys at the North Pole, I like to play with toys, too. And sometimes I forget to put them away in my room, too. I can't tell you how many times Mrs. Clause has told me to clean up my room before my snack of milk and cookies!" Santa laughed which made Jeremy giggle.

"You're funny, Santa!"

"How about we take a nice picture together, since you have such a big smile on right now? Look at that camera for me, okay?" Santa pointed at the camera and Jeremy gave the biggest smile he could as the camera flashed.

Jack helped Jeremy off of Santa's lap. "That was very sweet."

"Thanks, Santa!" Jeremy waved. 

"Anytime, little Jeremy!" Santa smiled. 

Jack decided Michael and Gavin should go at the same time, because those two were barely inseparable to begin with. "Go ahead, boys. Say hi to Santa." she helped Gavin on Santa's lap while Michael just stood next to him.

"Hello, Father Christmas! I'm Gavin! You visited me all the time in England. How did you know I moved?" Gavin asked.

Santa adjusted his glasses. "I always know, little Gavin. You were such a good boy in England, too."

"Was his nose that big in England, too?" Michael chuckled.

"Micoo!" Gavin squawked.

"Michael has a question for you, Santa." Jack prodded, hoping this would change the subject.

"Oh, yeah! How do you get down the chimneys if you're so fat?" Michael asked bluntly.

"Michael!" Jack scolded. Jeremy just started laughing.

Santa also gave a little chuckle at this. "Well, Michael, I do admit that I have probably eaten one too many cookies every time I make my big trip around the world. And Mrs. Clause has tried time and time again to get me to either diet or change what the little ones should leave out for me, but I simply can't do that. Besides, if I didn't have a belly that shook like a bowl full of jelly, I wouldn't be Santa anymore!" 

"He has a point, boi" Gavin nodded.

"It's pure magic, Michael. The magic I was given a long time ago when I first made these trips. A touch of the side of my nose and a wink and I go down and up the chimney with ease."

"Wow! That's really cool!" Michael smiled. "I have something to tell Geoff when we go home now." 

"Father Christmas, what do the reindeer eat? Do they have cookies, too?" Gavin asked.

Santa shook his head. "Oh, no. No cookies for them. They like a nice, juicy carrot to munch on. So if you could leave out 9 carrot sticks next to my plate of cookies, I'm sure they'd really appreciate it."

"9?"

"Rudolph's there, too!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah. He and I have something in common. People keep making fun of our noses." Gavin pouts.

"Speaking of plates of cookies," Santa turned to Michael. "I know you boys leave out 3 cookies for me, but whenever I visit your house, I see 2 1/2 instead."

Michael chuckles nervously. "Well, uh...I get hungry too, Santa."

"Ho-ho-ho! I understand, but what if you make extra cookies for yourselves? Then, you'll have the same Christmas Eve snack that I have!" 

"I think that's a good idea." Jack agreed.

"Now, tell me what you boys would like for Christmas." Santa said, grunting a little as Michael climbed on his other knee.

"I want a camera, Father Christmas! One that can take really cool pictures and can also film in slow motion! Maybe I can take a picture of you as you fly through the sky!" Gavin grinned.

"Good luck, Gavin. I bet Santa is really fast!" Michael chuckled.

"I sure am! I visit a lot of houses on Christmas Eve! Plus, I'm really camera shy, except for doing this for all the good kids that come to visit me. I'm hard at work on Christmas Eve and I can't really stop to chat or take pictures." Santa winked, then turned to Michael. "And you? What would you like for Christmas?" 

"I want a sword from Minecraft! A diamond one!"

"Diamonds?" Santa gasped. "We don't get lots of those at the North Pole, but I'll see what I can do."

"Can I have a toy creeper, then? They're cute little green monsters in Minecraft."

"Then they hiss and go BOOM!" Michael exclaimed.

"Have you both been good this year?" Santa asked. 

"Yes!" Gavin nodded, then looked at Jack who gave him the "don't lie" face. Gavin sighed. "Well, I mean...I've tried, Father Christmas. But Micoo makes me so mad sometimes when he picks on me. So, before he says anything, he hasn't been good all year, either!" Gavin points at Michael.

"Gavin, you're the worst." Michael muttered.

"Micoo made fun of my nose once and I took one of my plush toys and I threw it at him."

"One plush toy?" Jack asked, knowing the true answer.

Gavin sighed. "Okay. It was 5, but still! He started it!"

"Well, have you boys done anything really good this year?" Santa asked.

"I did! I helped Jack with the dishes on Thanksgiving!" Michael pointed out. "Did you help with yours?"

"Of course I did! Mrs Clause worked so hard to make the food, it's only fair that she had help cleaning up!"

"I was nice too, Father Christmas! I didn't throw a moonball in my friend Matt's room for a whole month!" Gavin said with pride.

"Mainly because I had to hide them..." Jack mumbled under her breath.

"Ho-ho-ho! Those sound like very nice things you two have done. I think this calls for a picture! Look at the camera, you two, and smile!" Santa pointed at the camera and while Gavin gave a smile, Michael stuck his tongue out instead.

"Michael! I saw that!" Jack sighed. "Let's take a group picture now. I'm sure Geoff would like that. Come on, Jeremy." Jack walked Jeremy back to Santa and sat in front of him as Michael joined him. Gavin stayed on Santa's lap as Jack stood next to him. 

"Nice, big smiles, boys!" Jack instructed, as the camera flashed seconds later. To her relief, the picture came out nice and no one did anything to sabotage it.

"Well, thank you all so much for visiting me today! I can't wait to visit you all on Christmas Eve night! Get to bed on time, leave those delicious cookies out-"

"With the carrots!" Gavin added.

"Of course! And I'm sure you'll like what's under the tree for you all!" Santa smiled. 

Jack helped Gavin off his lap and smiled. "It was nice to be here, Santa." she looked at her little ones. "Boys, what do we say to Santa?"

"Thank you!' they said in unison, though Michael probably wanted to say something else instead.

"You're very welcome! Merry Christmas to you all! Ho-Ho-Ho!!" Santa waved.

"Bye, Santa!" Jeremy waved.

"I won't eat a cookie this year, I promise!" Michael yelled as they exited the area.

"Happy Christmas!" Gavin cheered.

Jack paid for and collected the pictures, all in a nice envelope. "Let's get something to eat and then show these to Geoff when we get home."

"Food! Yes!" Michael jumped up and down.

"Thanks for taking us to see Santa, Jack." Jeremy gave Jack a hug. Not wanting to be outdone, Team Nice Dynamite also said thank you and gave her a hug. Jack just chuckled.

"You're welcome, boys. Now, who wants McDonald's for lunch?"

"Me! Me! Me!" they all jumped up and down with their hands raised. 

As they went to the food court, Jack was relieved the trip to see Santa went so well. 

"Hey, Jack! Can you call Ryan, please? I wanna talk to my buddy!" Jeremy asked.

Jack nodded and speed dialed Ryan's cell number. She gave it to Jeremy and told him to be careful.

"Thankies!" Jeremy held the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

" _Jeremy? Hey, what's up?_ " Ryan asked.

"We saw Santa today!"

 _Did you now?_ "

"Mm-hmm." Jeremy looked around and whispered into the phone. 

"So, we're still gonna do it?" 

" _Of course. This year, the Battle Buddies are gonna get some answers out of Jolly Old St Nick. We're gonna catch ourselves a Santa on Christmas Eve._

Jack didn't know it, but she'd be glad she decided not to take Ryan out to join them.


End file.
